deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood vs Kylo Ren
Description Star Wars vs DC, both are mask-wearing wraith tragic villains who were good once, which anger men will win in this battle? Interlude Wiz: Rage, a powerful emotions and dark side are going to fight in Death Battle, Red Hood also known as Jason Todd. Boomstick: And Kylo Ren, also known as Ben Solo, the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Red Hood Boomstick: Jason Todd was the second robin, sidekick to the superhero Batman. Wiz: Jason Todd had a origin that was similar origin to the first Robin, Dick Grayson. Like Grayson, Jason is the son of circus acrobats killed by a criminal Killer Croc and is later adopted by Bruce Wayne. Boomstick: Jason survived a fall from a building pretty high height, Jason is also a Master Martial Artist, a Lazurus-Enhanced person that can heal painful wounds in very short time, meaning he could survive a stab in the gut and get healed in less than 10 second! Wiz: Jason is also a Skilled Acrobat, a Skilled Swordsman, a Skilled Detective, a Polymath, Marksmanship and Stealth. He fought SWAT team and has effortlessly flipped the 350 pound Bane and a 600 pound women over his shoulders, he was fast enough to dodge rockets and a laser fire. Boomstick: He's a weapon master too! He can quick-shot before gun men could react! Intelligence, High tolerance for pain and survives an explosion by a bazooka. He's faster fighter than Tim Drake, he dodges Deathstroke's fire and Mr. Freeze's sniper fire. Wiz: Red Hood is fast, strong, intimidation, trained by Batman, and has good numbers of weapons. Unfortunately he got killed by The Joker, but yet he still is a major badass. He break out of Supergirl's grip twice and ran away from her. Red Hood has beaten Batman and Deathstroke, Red Hood is also a peak human physiological abilities. Boomstick: He fought Ravager to a stalemate. He can withstood blow after blow with a crowbar from The Joker. He has shown taking down multiple opponents unaided and single handedly best an untitled, powerful beings with superhuman physical attributes, a healing factor. He can even calms down a new released Bizarro. Wiz: He beats a godly powered Ra's al Ghul in a sword duel. He also uses ability to survives a fall Supergirl thought would kill him. However he easily take on Meta Humans such as Man-Bat. Boomstick: Red Hood can kick some asses, like he did to Batman and Deathstroke! Red Hood: '''I'm here for sick sad world. Kylo Ren Wiz: Ben Solo was the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, Grandson of Darth Vader, he fell into dark side of the force long time ago and has joined amongst the rank of the First Order. Kylo Ren is knowledge in several tactics. Boomstick: He has powerful Force abilities due to being a direct descendant of Darth Vader. He also manages to kill Supreme Leader, Snoke tricking him into thinking he was going to kill Rey. Wiz: Kylo Ren wields a very unique, but somewhat unstable Lightsaber that comes complete with crossguards that are able to be ignited alongside the blade of the saber. The Kyber Crystal that powers his sabers is cracked, giving the blade a serrated and ragged shape, rather than the smooth and elegant shaft a normal saber possesses, and thus needs the crossguards in order to vent the unstable energy. Boomstick: He has a very good memory, knows by every Stormtrooper by number, and is said to be unstoppable on the new trilogy's battlefield. He was manipulated by Supreme Leader of the first order, Snoke, who turned him into dark side, and newly christened him as Kylo, leader of the Knight of Ren. He can easily keep up Rey in a Lightsaber duel but later defeated by her. Wiz: He survived a hit from Chewbacca's bowcaster, after Kylo Ren killed his own father Han Solo. He fights his uncle Luke Skywalker, and got tricked by him. Boomstick: What the hell was he thinking? Killing his own beloved family? What the hell?! And fighting his own uncle?! Wiz: Kylo's also inc-- Boomstick: Wait a minute, why would he kill his father?! Wiz: From Snoke's order if you pay attention. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: As I saying, he's incredibly fast, being able to casually react to and stop blaster bolts mid flight. He got beat by a girl Rey after nearly kill Finn in Lightsaber duel. He also froze a blaster shot in the air. Boomstick: Force power is said to be immense, also he destroys his helmet all by himself. He might be badass too! Kylo Ren: The droid... Where is it? Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Kylo Ren was walking around the forest, looking for Luke Skywalker. There was someone behind Kylo Ren, it was Red Hood. Red Hood: Now I need you to tell me who you are and what are you doing in a forest? Kylo Ren: I'm Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. Red Hood pulls out his guns. Red Hood: You got 10 seconds to run. Kylo Ren pulls out his Lightsaber, then Red Hood fires at Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren swings his Lightsaber at Red Hood, who ducked just in time and uppercut Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren: Hm, you might have impressive skills but not for the dark side Kylo Ren uses force choke Red Hood, bringing him over, Red Hood luckily kicks Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren swings his Lightsaber at Red Hood, Red Hood dodges and headbutts Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren grunts and uses force at tree and throw the tree at Red Hood, Red Hood pulls out his guns and jump over the tree, firing at Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren: Fool, the guns won't work on Lightsabers! Kylo Ren uses force at Red Hood, and toss him to another tree. Red Hood grunts. Red Hood: Alright. Let try something else. Red Hood pulls out his knives and charges at Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren uses force at Red Hood again but Red Hood throws his knife at Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren destroys it with Lightsaber. Kylo Ren: Do you know where Luke Skywalker is? Red Hood while being choke: Who? Kylo Ren: Luke Skywalker, where is he? Red Hood: I... Have no idea who you're talking... About. Kylo Ren tosses Red Hood on ground. Kylo Ren: I guess we can do it in hard way. Kylo Ren charges at Red Hood. Red Hood jumps over Kylo Ren and kicks him, Kylo Ren swings his Lightsaber at Red Hood, Red Hood dodges and punch Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren grunts and swings his Lightsaber twice which Red Hood dodges twice, and Red Hood headbutts Kylo Ren, punches Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren kicks Red Hood. Red Hood: Alright, Kylo, isn't it? It's time to end this. Red Hoods throws his smoke grenades at Kylo Ren, Smokes everywhere. Kylo Ren: Where are you?! Red Hood kicks and uppercuts Kylo Ren out of nowhere, he then pulls out his knife and stab Kylo Ren's shoulder. Red Hood hit away Kylo Ren's Lightsaber, Kylo Ren grunts and tries to punch Red Hood but missed, Red Hood grabs Kylo Ren's arm and body slam him. Red Hood: Hm... Not as strong as I thought. Kylo Ren headbutts Red Hood then force choke Red Hood and throws Red Hood on top of tree. Kylo Ren went and grabs his Lightsaber and start walking where he throws Red Hood. Kylo Ren saw there is no Red Hood, so Kylo Ren was trying to find him. Kylo Ren: You can run, but you can't hide! After Kylo Ren's shout, Red Hood kicks Kylo Ren's knee. Kylo Ren swings his Lightsaber at Red Hood's mask, cut the mask in half. Red Hood's eye was wound, and Red Hood with a log, smashes Kylo Ren's mask. Red Hood: You. Are. Finished! Red Hood smashes Kylo Ren with a log, bloods are dripping. Kylo Ren: W... W... Wait... Please sto... Stop. Red Hood didn't care for his begs, as he about to swing to hit Kylo Ren again, but Red Hood felt sharp, there was a Lightsaber in his belly. Red Hood swings his log and smash Kylo Ren again, bloods spilt. Red Hood fell and take Kylo Ren's Lightsaber out of his belly, Red Hood grunts and stands up. He looks at Kylo Ren's corpse. Red Hood: Fool thought he could take on me... Ugh. =Poll= Who do you want to win? Red Hood Kylo Ren Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: I knew Red Hood would win, woohoo! Wiz: As you can see, Red Hood was way stronger, he could beat Batman and Deathstroke. He survived a fall from a building pretty high, faster, and could survive a stab in the gut. He might be a healing factor and able to break out of Supergirl's grip twice. Boomstick: Kylo Ren might be strong and fast, he couldn't defeat Rey. Wiz: Kylo Ren has his own flaws as well. His main one is his conflict between the light and dark sides of the Force. He also got tricked by Luke Skywalker, his uncle. Kylo Ren's force choke could have kill Red Hood but Red Hood was faster and master at weapons. Advantages: Red Hood winner * Stealth * Stronger * Faster * Survive a stab in the gut and able to heal * A Skilled Swordsman * Marksmanship * Master Martial Artist * High tolerance for pain Disadvantages: Kylo Ren loser * Telekinesis * Survived a hit from Chewbacca's bowcaster * Telepathy * Tutaminis * Froze a blaster shot in the air * Lost to Rey Boomstick: Kylo Ren was just a child in a mask! Wiz: The winner is Red Hood! Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:DC VS Disney Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1